Luna Llena
by Graystone
Summary: La Luna no es Nueva, es Llena, pero eso la verdad es que da igual. El título da igual. Lo importante es que Bella y los demás siguen buscando trabajo. De algo hay que vivir mientras Forks sufre la crisis.
1. Confesiones de una compradora compulsiva

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de la Meyer

Se abre el telón y sale el león de Metro, rugiendo… musiquita de fondo. Del creador de Corpúsculo, llega Luna Llena, la continuación de las peripecias en el mundo laboral de Bella, Edward & Co.

**1**

**Confesiones de una compradora compulsiva**

—Es la hora, es la hora… —decía Alice mientras bailaba.

—¡Es la hora de jugar! —contestaron todos. Después se miraron extrañados.

—¿Pero qué hora es? —preguntaba a todo esto Jasper.

Alice chasqueó, quejándose y todavía dando vueltas como una bailarina. Ella nunca paraba —Es una forma de hablar, Jasper. Que parece que hay que explicártelo todo. Digo que es la hora de dar los regalos a Bella.

—Creo que ya he dicho que no quiero regalos… pero ya que estáis… —decía Bella como quien no quería la cosa — ¿Dónde están? Dámelos… ¡dámelos!

Alice le dio una pequeña cajita que Bella miró con pena —Los hay más grandes ¿sabes?

Mientras lo abría, Bella se cortó con el papel de regalo anticortante.

—Pero mira que eres torpe —decía Rosalie.

De repente, todo ocurrió en un segundo. Una gota de sangre escarlata cayó en la alfombra, y al instante… Esme se lanzó contra Bella, furiosa. Quería matarla, acabar con ella. Pero Edward la apartó a tiempo mientras Jasper sacaba un libro y lo hojeaba.

—Oye, esto es muy raro. Se supone que el que iba a atacar a Bella iba a ser yo, no Esme… ¡y mira, viajaréis a Volterra! Qué envidia.

—¡Estáis todos locos! —gritaba Esme — ¡Me ha manchado mi alfombra de los chinos! ¡Con la pasta que me costó!

—Vale, vale —hablaba Alice —. Mejor será que nos vayamos. Carlisle, ¿qué tal si a Bella le curas esa herida tan fea que se ha hecho?

Carlisle estaba allí como si todo eso no fuese con él —Sí, podría hacerlo, pero yo… esto… —silbaba como para disimular — ¡Se me ha muerto el perro! Que no es vampiro, y claro, cada cierto tiempo cambiamos de animal.

—Esto… Carlisle —decía Emmett —. El perro está ahí. Y no parece estar muerto.

Carlisle lo miró con odio —Cuando te interesa, bien listo que eres, Emmett.

—No importa, Carlisle, iré al hospital.

Dicho y hecho, Bella se fue sola, pues Edward también alegó que su perro había muerto. Y que su loro tenía un funeral. Qué cafre.

Al día siguiente, Bella había ido a un edificio de oficinas de Forks, ciudad muy cosmopolita, para conseguir trabajo. Tras eso, se fue a casa de los Cullen para visitar a Esme y pedirla perdón. Comprarla una nueva alfombra, no, desde luego.

Llegó hasta la puerta y Esme la recibió —Hola Esme, ¿qué tal estás?

—Ah eres tú. Lo siento, me encantaría atenderte, pero se me ha…

—¿Muerto el perro?

Esme sonrió —Casi. El hámster, que tiene cagalera. Es muy desagradable. No te lo recomiendo. Estoy cubierta de caca de arriba abajo. Pero pasa, mujer pasa.

—Esme, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Está olvidado. Ya he quemado la alfombra, pues lo tuyo no fue nada. Resulta muy engorroso bajar cada vez al salón y encontrarte a tus hijos lamiendo fervorosamente la mancha de la alfombra. Tengo pensado ir a comprarme otra ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Bella asintió entusiasmada —¡Claro que sí!

—¡Vale! —contestó ella ilusionada, rozando el sarcasmo —Cojo mi bolso y nos vamos antes de que el hámster me vuelva a dejar la jaula hecha un pincel.

Tras marcharse, se fueron a un centro comercial. Allí Bella observó horrorizada como Esme se compraba medio centro, ya que el otro medio no le gustaba.

—¿De verdad necesitas esos palos de golf? Creí que no te gustaba…

—Y no me gusta, Bella, pero nunca sabes cuando si puede gustarte ¿no?

—Esme, creo que tienes un problema… eres una compradora compulsiva.

Esme se lanzó de nuevo hacia ella, como poseída, solo que ahora no había ningún Edward para salvarla.

—¿Bella? —oyó que decía alguien. Bella se dio la vuelta. Para asombro y horror suyo, allí estaba Miranda, su antigua jefa.

—¡La madre que me parió, que está en Phoenix!

¿Qué hacía Miranda allí, a pesar de que vivía en Forks? ¿Qué le deparaba su encuentro con Bella? Lo descubrirás… a continuación.

—Bella, querida. Que bueno volver a verte. Estás hecha un asco. Estoy buscando alguien para incorporar a mi nuevo equipo de mi revista de moda: _Las tonterías de Miranda. _He visto que tienes mano con la moda ¿Te interesa?

—¡¿Cuándo empiezo?!


	2. El Ataque de los Clones

**2**

**El Ataque de los Clones**

Bella salió del ascensor. Por fin empezaba su nuevo trabajo. Llegó a la recepción.

—Hola, buenos días. Tengo una cita con Miranda Restly.

—Pues recuerda que hasta la tercera cita no se la puede besar.

Bella rodó los ojos —Eso no estúpida. Una cita de trabajo.

—Haber empezado por ahí. Que seca la tía —marcó un número —¿Emilia? Aquí hay una pava que dice tener una cita de trabajo con Miranda ¿Te la paso?

¿Emilia?, pensó Bella. Sería una broma. Sí, tenía que serlo. Andó hasta el despacho de Miranda.

—¡Joder, un zombie! —gritó Bella, y no era para menos. Delante de ella estaba Emilia, Emilia Chalrtonheston, en carne y hueso.

—¡Hola, Bella! —saludó ella eufórica.

—¡Pero si estás muerta!

Emilia asintió —Y lo estoy, pero Miranda me clonó.

—¿Qué te clonó?

Emilia volvió a asentir. Parecía que tenía un muelle en vez de cuello.

—Sí, así es. Cuando entré a trabajar, Miranda me sacó sangre. Me dijo que era para unas pruebas, pero en realidad era para clonarme. Vamos, tienes que ver a Miranda. Le llevo el café.

Las dos llegaron al despacho de Miranda. Emilia le dio el café.

—Aquí tienes, Miranda.

Miranda bebió un sorbo, y lo escupió —Descafeinado. Odio el descafeinado. Y está frío.

Bella sacó un paraguas. Se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar. Miranda le tiraría el café hirviendo a Emilia, quien gritaría como una loca. Pero no fue así, sino que Miranda sacó una pistola del cajón de su mesa y le pegó un tiro a Emilia, matándola sobre la cara alfombra de seda.

—¡¿Se ha vuelto majara?! ¡La ha matado!

—¡Recojan este estropicio! —gritó Miranda, y para asombro de Bella, dos nuevas Emilias, idénticas, aparecieron por la puerta, llevándose el cadáver. Otra Emilia apareció, mirando a la muerta.

—Es la quinta esta semana. Siempre pasa con el café.

Tras concretarlo todo, Bella se puso a trabajar. De ve en cuando se oía un disparo, y dos Emilias se llevaban un cadáver de su mismo clon. De repente se oyó un fuerte grito, y Emilia salió, con dos escopetas.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Bella, extrañada.

—Tenemos u pequeño problema —decía mientras sacaba una caja con cartuchos de pólvora y empezaba a cargar su escopeta —. Los clones de Emilia se han desbocado y están atacando el edificio. Debemos destruirlas antes de que salgan fuera.

Por la puerta apareció una Emilia, con la cara desencajada y babeando.

—¡Deja de echar babas sobre ese Dior! —y disparó a su pecho, lanzándola por la ventana.

Ambas salieron al pasillo mientras más Emilias salían de la nada, siendo disparadas por Miranda y Bella que parecían dos tías en una película de Milla Jovovich en Resident Evil.

Disparaban y disparaban, pero las Emilias no paraban de aparecer —¡Sigue disparando! ¡No quiero un mundo lleno de clones con tan poco sentido de la moda y camisetas de I love my boy!

Por suerte, la policía llegó, nadie sabía como, pues no la habían llamado, y destruyó a las últimas Emilias, hasta que solo quedó una, que volvió a sus quehaceres.

—Lo has hecho bien, Bella. Como recompensa, hoy trabajarás el doble.

—¿¡Qué?!

—¡Y traéme un café!

Bella tembló. Si se lo traía, o bien se lo tiraría a la cara, o bien le pegaría un disparo. Y lo más seguro es que le hiciese un nuevo clon. Y ella no quería un clon. Tenían tan poco sentido de la moda.

—¡¿A qué esperas?!

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo quiere?

—Sorpréndeme…

Bella tembló. Al rato se lo trajo.

Miranda lo probó y lo escupió, para después echárselo a Bella, que se protegió con un paraguas. Por lo menos no la había disparado.


End file.
